I Am What I Am
by Alatariel Narmolanya
Summary: The Ring speaks of itself, and what it is, and what it is meant to be.


I Am What I Am

I am what I am. I am the desire to rule and harness the world onto one lord; I am the cruelty and malice of One. I do not feel, I cannot feel for others. I have no pity, I have no emotion upon me. I only belong to One and the One belongs to me. I am feared and I am desired, for I am true power itself. I am true power out of the darkness, pure one that can change one completely and wholly. I can and shall change any who dares to use me for their purpose, and any who shall come in my path, and those unlucky enough to stray on me.

I am what I am. I was made by the One and in return, I made the One who he was and is. I am change and I am the creation and the creator.

I am what I am. I am the slightest of the whispers and the mightiest of the storms. I am your other self reflected. I shall hear all your heart's desires, weaving in and out of concentration. All those dark secrets, all those fears and hopes belong to me. You cannot dream to know me, I am more complicated than the ever-changing water sprays of the waterfalls. Yet I can take a look at you, your heart, and know truly for what you are. By that I shall use you. You think that I am an object to be used, and that you shall use me. You are wrong, foolish one. I am the one who shall use and twist until you come under my power.

I am what I am. I am the servant and the master. I am servant as I cannot do anything of my own. Any can come near me and dare to use my power, yet everybody but One is not strong enough to and overestimate their power. I am the master, for I can change anybody under my will, against their wills. I can control and I shall control. I can destroy and I shall destroy. I can rule and I shall rule.

I am what I am. I am but a simple object on the surface, a glittering gold Ring. I am anything but simple. I can be a person. I can cheat and lie and promise false things, for everything returns to me alone. And I shall cheat and lie and promise false things.

I am what I am. I have no desires but the One's desires. I have no emotions but the One's emotions. I do not have an object that I want, that I long. I am only an outlet for the One to fuel his strength, his wishes. Even he is weak. He desires to rule Arda and Valinor. Without me he cannot do that. Without me he is weak. Without me he is nothing.

I am what I am. You, Ring-bearer, have only begun to come under my powers. I have twisted many minds until they are pitiful, until they cannot stand themselves. Foolish Isildur to take me from the One. For he was returned to me, and I had my revenge, and he was killed and thrown into river to rot. Foolish Smeagol to kill his cousin and get me. Does he not know that he will be returned onto me? That he is under my power. He cannot live without me. I am himself. I leave behind a little of myself onto those people who I control.

You, Ring-bearer, have only begun... We shall begin your test. But it shall all be the same in the end. You have a Fellowship, a group that represents the 'Free' Folk to destroy me. It is only a Fool's Hope. You shall fail, Ring-bearer. For I shall twist and control you.

Come under my power. You, Boromir, you are an easy one to control. You lust for power, as Isildur did, and you wish for men to flock to your banner and to cheer you. You have wanted power ever since you were young, you have always questioned if stewards could become kings. You cannot get out, Boromir, for death is the only route. Boromir, Boromir. You are already in my midst.

Hobbits are foolish creatures. They do not seem to have but simple pleasures. Samwise, Meriadoc, Peregrin, do you all not seek me? Why do you see me only as an evil, unwanted things that fear you? Do you not want me? With Elves and Dwarves they are the same. Elves have the scornful Three Rings. They hide in their forest homes, unwilling to face true troubles. Dwarves are greedy and they dig deep, waking old evils gone to sleep long ago.

Mithrandir. We have met before. You would not take me. Why is that? You are foolish and weak. You are afraid of power, of true power. That is the reason why you are Grey, not White. Saruman has allianced himself to me. Rather, come under my power. Then you shall have nothing to lose. Alliance yourself to the One.

Aragorn. You are the Heir of Isildur. Why do you not seek me as he had done before? I can hear you. I can see you. You fear me, you fear power, you fear like becoming what Isildur have become. You fear for your companions, you fear for the Half-Elf. You fear because of yourself. Why do you fear yourself, Elessar? With me we could become great. Seek me and we shall become great, Elessar.

Many have fought for me, but none shall get me, except for the One.

I shall find you, Master. I shall find you, for you are the One. Together, Master, we shall become whole.


End file.
